Castlevania Cross of Sorrow
by Anime and Games
Summary: 10,000 years have passed since humanity's final battle with Lord Dracula and Vampires and Humans live in an unsteady truce, but that truce is threatend by the Bernhard family and the demon lord Galamoth, Kaname Kuran reawakens Dracula to fight them. Alive, but with no memories of his past, Dracula lives as Soma Cruz once more, and he is raised alongside Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu.
1. Rebirth

Castlevania Cross of Sorrow

1st Night: Rebirth.

"The war between Humanity and Lord Dracula raged on, Dracula's reincarnation, Soma Cruz has awakened and swore vengeance on humanity, the resulting war caused human civilization to crumble, the resulting despair made the immortal count nigh invulnerable, but through the efforts of the legendary vampire hunter Julius Belmont, Dracula's own son, Alucard and the powerful vampire, Kaname Kuran, Lord Dracula was sealed. Ten thousand years have passed since that fateful battle and Dracula still sleeps in his eternal prison…until now."

It was a moonlit night and two figures, one of them a man with long light brown hair and the other, a younger looking man with long wavy auburn hair, walked into a dark castle that stood in the middle of a city. The pair walked deep into the center of the castle and they stopped when they saw a silver coffin with a draconic design and a large red jewel at the center.

"Are you sure we should do this, Kaname?" The light brown haired man was worried.

"We don't have a choice Kaien." Kaname approached the coffin. "Only Dracula is powerful enough to unify the pureblood families." He pulled out a dagger and cut his palm. "Only he can stand against the Bernhard family." He let his blood drip onto the jewel.

"This is very dangerous…" Kaien wore a worried expression.

As Kaname's blood made contact with the red jewel, it started to glow brightly and the coffin opened, inside it was a pale young boy, with the appearance of a twelve year old with white hair in a tattered black coat.

"Awaken." Kaname dropped his blood on the young boy. "Dracula."

Dracula gasped as he woke up, his eyes were a blood red color and they glowed brightly.

"He looks so young." Kaien said as he looked at Dracula. "Just like a child."

"I want you to raise him as a human." Kaname said. "His powers will awaken when we need them too."

"Raising the legendary Dracula himself." Kaien was shocked. "You really think I can do that?!"

"At his current state." Kaname placed his hand on Dracula's forehead. "I can seal his memories and fabricate new ones."

"So long… I have no memories of how his happened…or who I am…" Dracula thought to himself. "But I do remember…being great and powerful once." His eyes glowed as he experienced visions of himself fighting a war and singlehandedly defeating armies. "I will return and take my vengeance!"

"I'll put your memories to sleep now." Kaname used his magic to seal Dracula's memories and to add additional ones. "You are Soma Cruz once more." His magic took effect. "The Bernhard family killed everyone you loved... you were once of the Cronqvist family who they had massacred in cold blood" He smiled. "Believe that and aid me in my cause."

"I'll take him to see his new family, Yuki and Zero." Kaien smiled. "With his looks, he can pass off for a twelve year old."

"The effects of the seal aged him backwards...aging him to nothingness would have caused an eternity, raise him as your own, teach him to love humans." Kaname said. "And when the time is right, we'll rely on his dark powers."

* * *

Five years have passed since that night and Soma was now a student at the Cross Academy.

"My name is Soma Cruz, I'm a day class student and one of the school guardians, I don't have any memories of my childhood all I remember is being adopted by the headmaster, and the times I've spent with Yuki and Zero…and my hatred for the Bernhard family. My life now is very peaceful, classes are boring and Yuki loves to bug me about the smallest things, but I'd like to think I live a good life…but sometime I feel that all of it…is just a dream, I have strange visions, and I have strong magical abilities… what could this all mean?"

It was a cloudy afternoon and classes had just ended and Soma was walking towards the gate.

"Well, it's Friday." Soma smiled. "I'll have two whole days to myself."

"Soma!" Yuki called out to him with a smile on her face.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear her." Soma got nervous and started walking faster.

"Hey!" Yuki was getting angry. "I know you can hear me!"

"What is it, Yuki?" Soma looked at her and smiled nervously.

"You weren't trying to ditch your duties as a guardian, were you?" Yuki glared at Soma.

"Yeah, it's a pain." Zero approached Yuki and Soma. "But she won't shut up if we don't take this seriously."

"I guess you're right." Soma sighed. "Well, I guess I can sleep this off tomorrow." He smiled.

"Hey!" Yuki pouted. "I can hear you two!"

* * *

Later that day, Soma, Yuki and Zero were waiting at the gate of the night class dorms.

"So, is Yuki going to act like a dumb fangirl over Kuran again?" Zero asked Soma.

"This happens everyday" Soma sighed. "The whole prim and proper thing he's doing really gives me the creeps."

"Vampires do that to lure their prey." Zero said in a disgusted tone. "They're all beasts…"

"I can see why you think that." Soma said.

"It's good that you don't argue with me on this point like Yuki does." Zero sighed.

"Anyone that threatens life is a beast in my eyes...I don't care whether they're humans or vampires." Soma replied coldly. "The Bernhard family is the worst…"

"Your family was killed by them, right?" Zero asked.

"And many more people." Soma clenched his fists. "I'll exterminate those demons." His eyes showed a clear hatred for them.

"I can relate to that feeling…" Zero remembered his family being murdered by a vampire.

"Soma! Zero!" Yuki called out to them. "Come on!" She watched Kaname and the night class students go through the gates.

"Time to get to work." Soma smiled at Zero. "Relax, as guardians, we're here to make sure no one else gets hurt."

"You're too nice for your own good…" Zero sighed.

"Hello, Yuki." Kaname smiled as he walked over to her.

"H-Hello Kuran." Yuki smiled.

"Please, just call me Kaname." He touched Yuki's cheek. "I feel so lonely when you address me so formally."

"O-ok Kaname" Yuki smiled and blushed.

"How typical of her." Zero was annoyed.

"Just ignore it." Soma said as he looked at Yuki and Kaname. "It's not like we can do anything about it."

"You're right." Zero replied. "We'll just be wasting our time."

* * *

A few hours later, night fell and while Zero was on patrol, Soma and Yuki were seated together near the fountain, Soma careful to sit two spaces away from Yuki.

"You can sit closer you know?" Yuki looked at Soma.

"I wouldn't be comfortable with that." Soma smiled nervously. "And you don't want Kuran to get the wrong idea, right?"

"W-we're not like that!" Yuki blushed nervously. "I'm just very thankful to Kaname."

"I see." Soma looked at the fountain.

"H-hey." Yuki looked at Soma. "When Kaname touched my cheek, did that make you jealous."

"I don't really care about your love life." Soma sighed. "You're more like a sister to me anyway." He smiled.

"I see…" Yuki looked down with a sad and disappointed expression.

"What's with her?" Soma thought to himself as he noticed Yuki's mood.

* * *

Around the same time at the headmaster's office, Kaien was talking to a man in a black suit.

"I've raised him the best I could." Kaien smiled. "I raised Dracula into a kind young man."

"But how long can he stay this way?" The black suited man asked.

"We'll just have to see, Arikado." Kaien said.

"Kaname's plan is a very dangerous one…" Arikado said grimly.

* * *

Author's note: I made the very second Castlevania and Vampire Knight Crossover! It's set ten thousand years after Dawn of Sorrow and is set in an alternate universe to Rosario of Sorrow. Yuki will be paired with Soma here and Kaname will think about the hooded woman more! I based the opening off the new Lords of Shadow 2 Trailer. I aged Dracula back for narrative purposes and that will be explained in the future, I also gave Soma Glyph magic as a temporary replacement for his Power of Dominance, since the glyphs were made from Dracula's magic, it's fitting that Kaien teaches Dracula to use them.


	2. Valentines

Castlevania Cross of Sorrow

2nd night: Valentines.

Soma and Headmaster Cross were at the academy library, the headmaster was showing Soma a collection of ancient tomes.

"I have given you a weapon much like Zero's Bloody Rose handgun and Yuki's Artemis Rod." Headmaster Cross smiled. "But your Nebula Combat Cross isn't enough."

"So that's why you want me to learn how to use my magical abilities." Soma asked.

"Watch carefully." Headmaster Cross opened a tome and a glowing blue seal in the shape of a rapier that read "Confodore" appeared from the pages.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Soma stared at the seal with a confused expression.

"Absorb it." Headmaster Cross said. "With your magical powers, I know you can."

"Alright." Soma held out his hand. "I'll give it a shot!" He absorbed the Confodore glyph into his right hand.

"Very good!" Headmaster Cross smiled. "Now summon it."

"Here goes nothing…" Soma called on the power of his Confodore glyph, materializing a rapier in his hand. "Wh-what did I just do?!" He was shocked to see the rapier in his hand.

"You used Glyph Magic." Headmaster Cross said. "The rarest form of magic, even among high level vampire hunters, it allows you to absorb magic from tomes and attackers by detecting symbols."

"Why do I have such a power?" Soma asked.

"It must be your bloodline." Heasmaster Cross replied.

"Which I am the last of…" Soma said in a bitter tone.

"Soma…" Headmaster Cross sighed. "You really hate the Bernhards, don't you?"

"They're demons…!" Soma's eyes showed a deep hatred. "I'll kill Walter Bernhard… and anyone who gets in my way." He glared before leaving the room.

* * *

After Soma had left, Kaname entered the room to talk to Headmaster Cross.

"He's learning to use Glyph Magic." Kaname smiled. "I'm impressed."

"I don't like this one bit." Headmaster Cross sighed. "Lying to Soma about his past."

"Why is that?" Kaname asked curiously.

"It's building up a blackness in his heart." Headmaster Cross gave Kaname a stern look. "He's a kind young man, he's not Dracula anymore."

"No, he is Dracula." Kaname shook his head. "Even in his current state, his powers and influence over other vampires, especially the night class is remarkable. He's our final weapon against the Bernhard family and their demon ally."

"I've read Arikado's records about Dracula…" Headmaster Cross looked down in sadness. "I don't want that kind of life for Soma." He looked up at Kaname. "Yuki would hate that as well."

"I've planned every aspect of his life." Kaname sighed. "Except Yuki's attachment to him."

"He's my adoptive son before he is your weapon." Headmaster Cross said. "I hope you remember that, Kaname."

"He can only pass for a human because he was deprived of blood for eons." Kaname closed his eyes. "Once he feeds again… his vampire side will emerge."

* * *

After classes had ended, Soma, Yuki and Zero were at the gate of the moon dorms, awaiting the night class.

"I hate this holiday…" Soma sighed. "Just another excuse to start short flings."

"All the girls just drool over the night class guys…" Zero was annoyed. "Damn vampires…"

"Don't be so gloomy!" Yuki smiled. "Let's give it our all today!"

"You're giving chocolates to Kaname Kuran, aren't you?" Zero asked Yuki.

"That's none of your business!" Yuki blushed angrily.

"Zero, don't ask questions when you already know the answer." Soma chuckled.

"Yeah…" Zero nodded.

"I'll have you know that I like someone else!" Yuki blushed and pouted.

"Someone managed to clone Kaname?" Soma teased.

"You insensitive jerk!" Yuki blushed and looked away from Soma. "You're so dense…"

The gates opened and the night class students walked out, causing the horde of waiting girls to scream in excitement.

"It's the night class!" The girls rushed over to them, holding their chocolates.

"Hey! Don't push!" Yuki tried to calm down the crowd.

"It's Ruka!" A bespectacled male student exclaimed as a female night class student with pale brown hair approached Soma.

"Out of my way." Ruka walked past the bespectacled student and she handed Soma a box of chocolates. "Please accept these." She said.

"Umm…thanks." Soma took the box of chocolate. "That was weird." Soma thought to himself. "I haven't talked to Ruka in years… and now this?"

"This is for you." A petite orange haired girl from the night class handed Soma a small box of chocolates.

"Thanks, Rima." Soma gave her a confused smile. "Weirder and weirder…" He thought to himself.

"You should really burn those chocolates" Zero said to Soma.

"I have a better idea." Soma smiled and whispered. "I'm going into town and selling them later."

"As long as you get rid of them." Zero nodded.

"That's a cruel thing to do!" Yuki yelled at Zero and Soma. "Girls put all their feelings into the chocolate they make for boys!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they have feelings for me." Soma rolled his eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone. "Relax, it's just another friendship gift."

"I'm sure the only one you're going to keep is Yori's" Yuki pouted, she looked upset and jealous.

"I haven't gotten any from her." Soma sighed. "Why do you look so upset?"

"I-I'm not upset!" Yuki blushed angrily.

"Can you be any more obvious?" Zero sighed.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname approached her.

"K-Kaname!" Yuki blushed, holding her box of chocolates.

"Just give it to him already." Zero was annoyed. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Come on, don't be so damn timid." Soma smiled. "You'll miss your big chance."

"What are your friends talking about?" Kaname asked Yuki.

"W-will you accept these?" Yuki blushed and bowed her head and handed Kaname a box of chocolates.

"I wonder how much I can get for these?" Soma asked Zero as he looked at the chocolates Ruka and Rima had given him.

"Just make sure they don't find out." Zero said. "They'd suck your blood till you're dry."

"Right…" Soma shuddered. "Headmaster Cross told me that angry women are terrifying."

"The Headmaster says allot of stupid things." Zero replied.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled as he took Yuki's box of chocolates. "I'll gladly accept a gift from you."

* * *

Later that day, Soma returned from town, with the money he had earned from selling the chocolates he was given.

"I made allot of money today" Soma smiled. "People will pay anything for something made by night class students."

"Hey, Soma." A girl with light brown hair approached him.

"Oh, hi there, Sayori." Soma smiled.

"I wanted to give you this." Sayori smiled and handed Soma a small box of chocolates. "I made them for you."

"Thanks." Soma smiled back. "I'll enjoy them."

"I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me for three years." Sayori smiled.

"I'll get you something, too" Soma smiled back. "You've been very kind to me as well."

"They're so close…" Yuki spotted them. "Even though Soma's lived with me for five years…" She looked down sadly. "Why doesn't he look at me that way?" She held a box of chocolates that she intended to give to him.

* * *

Later that night, Soma, Yuki and Zero were on patrol near the moon dorms.

"Another night on patrol…" Zero sighed.

"Today's not so bad." Soma smiled. "I made some money."

"That was very heartless of you!" Yuki glared at Soma.

"I don't have a sweet tooth." Soma smiled nervously. "Throwing them away would be worse, right?"

"But you kept Yori's…" Yuki said under her breath.

"What was that?" Soma asked after Yuki's mumbling caught his attention.

"A dense guy like you wouldn't understand!" Yuki walked away.

"That was… uncalled for." Soma sighed. "What's eating her?"

"Yuki's always been sensitive." Zero added.

"But she's kind and considerate." Soma smiled. "That's something I've always admired her for."

"You should tell her that." Zero said. "She feels you've been ignoring her lately."

"I don't get it." Soma was confused. "Nothing's changed as far as I can tell."

"You haven't changed." Zero sighed. "But Yuki has."

"I don't know…" Soma chuckled. "She's still the energetic Kaname fangirl we both know and love."

"I don't love that part of her at all…" Zero was annoyed.

"Well, I better go after her." Soma sighed. "You stay here, amongst the three of us, you're the only one who's not on at least amicable terms with the night class."

"I don't like that part of you as well." Zero sighed.

* * *

Soma headed to the entrance of the moon dorms to find Yuki when a blonde man in a night class uniform approached him.

"Hey, Soma!" The blonde man waved.

"Hanabusa…" Soma looked at him.

"You're very popular with the girls from the night class." Hanabusa smiled. "Let's see how you are in a fight!"

"Hanabusa… you're my friend and I refuse to embarrass you." Soma smirked.

"If I win, you'll give me all the chocolates the girls gave you." Hanabusa smiled and froze the ground.

"I already sold them." Soma shrugged as he took out Nebula.

"That's a mean thing to do." Hanabusa smirked. "Let's make this bet more interesting."

"Fine." Soma replied. "Today was a boring day, so I'll bite."

"If you win, I'll give you double the money you made today." Hanabusa said. "But if you lose, you'll tell Rima and Ruka that you sold the chocolates they worked so hard to make for you."

"Interesting." Soma smiled. "You're on!" He raised Nebula and a long chain extended from it. "Your move."

"You'll regret that!" Hanabusa smiled and he summoned ice blades from the ground and sent them at Soma.

Soma sidestepped and shattered the ice blades with Nebula's chain.

"I'm not done!" Hanabusa raised his hand and prepared to create more ice blades.

"I see…" Soma saw a blue glyph that read "Grando" above Hanabusa's hand. "Time to test this out." Soma absorbed the glyph and he countered the ice blades with his own.

"What the?!" Hanabusa was shocked.

"You're wide open!" Soma extended Nebula's chain and wrapped it around Hanabusa's ankles, causing him to trip, he then called on the power of his Confodore glyph and he pointed the rapier's blade at him. "I win." Soma smirked as he froze over the rapier's blade with the power of his newly acquired Grando glyph.

"Alright, alright! You win!" Hanabusa panicked. "How did you use my powers?" He looked at Soma's frozen rapier.

"Special magic." Soma smiled as he retracted Nebula's chain. "Pay up." He held out his hand.

"Fine!" Hanabusa reluctantly took out his wallet and paid Soma. "You're just full of surprises." He smiled.

"Ironic, since I hate surprises." Soma helped Hanabusa up.

"You know, it's been two years since your last proper visit to the night class." Hanabusa said in a sad tone. "People there really miss you."

"So those chocolates I was given were their way of reaching out to me?" Soma asked. "Why go through the trouble?" He joked. "Does my blood smell good or something?"

"We just like your company." Hanabusa smiled. "We almost forget that you're human sometimes."

"You suck at complimenting people." Soma chuckled.

"Stop by more often." Hanabusa said. "Everyone would really appreciate it."

"I'll clear my schedule." Soma smiled. "Send my regards to everyone."

"If you don't stop by soon." Hanabusa joked. "Ruka might kill you."

* * *

After talking to Hanabusa, Soma walked over to the fountain where he saw an upset Yuki sitting down on the bench.

"I knew I'd find you here." Soma called out to Yuki. "What's wrong?"

"I saw you and Yori." Yuki replied sadly. "You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Oh…" Soma sat down next to Yuki. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've known her all my life." The image of a girl identical to Sayori wearing a Miko dress appeared in his mind.

"But you've known me for a long time, too" Yuki looked at Soma. "Why won't you be like that to me? Why can't we be closer?'

"We're family." Soma smiled. "How much closer can we get?"

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Yuki blushed.

"Huh?" Soma was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're too dense to understand my feelings right now…" Yuki sighed. "But I know you'll always be there for me." Yuki handed Soma a small box of chocolates. "That's all that matters to me now."

"I'll settle for that." Soma smiled and took the box. "I'll actually keep this one."

"You're very kind and gentle." Yuki smiled. "You've always looked out for me, ever since we were kids."

"And I'll keep doing that." Soma smiled and patted Yuki's head. "I'll protect my family."

"One day…" Yuki smiled at Soma as she thought to herself. "I'll confess my love to you." She blushed.

* * *

Author's note: Second chapter is up! Kaname plays the role of puppeteer of Soma's actions and Headmaster Cross does not approve. Soma learns Glyph Magic and has a rather insensitive way of disposing of chocolates and the poor bloke is still incredibly dense when it comes to Yuki's feelings for him. Zero and Soma seem to get along quite well…for now and Soma has some history with the night class students, which I will reveal later on. In this story, I'm making use of Sayori Wakaba's striking physical resemblance to Mina Hakuba. Soon I'll reveal the circumstances of Walter's revival.

Here's some new info,

Nebula Combat Cross

A chain whip that extends from a metal cross, a powerful anti vampire weapon with holy properties, the chain's dagger tip is said to be mentally controlled, allowing it's user to command the direction it which it pierces.

Now to answer my reviewer,

Hello as well,

Vampire knight is very interesting, it has a very melancholic and melodramatic tone, paired with some occasional comedy, and my late sister loved it. Thank you, Vampire Knight takes place far into the future and the coincidence that Galamoth came from that time was too much to resist! Soma sees Mina in Sayori and his returning memories will be a bitter pill to swallow for all of his new loved ones.

He'll appear soon, along with Aeon and a revived Walter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Night Class reunion

Castlevania Cross of Sorrow

3rd Night: Night Class reunion.

Soma was heading to the moon dorms at midnight, he wore a regal white trench coat with a fur collar and a blue trim, and he brought with him his Nebula Combat Cross.

"I haven't been inside for two whole years…" Soma sighed as he looked at the door. "I've really been distant to them…" He knocked hesitantly at the door. "Will they still accept me?"

"Soma." Arikado called out to him. "What are you doing out of your dorm at this hour?"

"I came to visit the night class." Soma smiled nervously. "I was invited by Aidou."

"Very well." Arikado sighed. "I'll allow it."

* * *

Inside the moon dorms, Kaname and a girl with short grey hair were having a conversation.

"Vampires that once ruled over even Purebloods." Kaname dropped a blood tablet into a wineglass filled with water, changing its contents to artificial blood. "Vampires so detached from mortality…that their hearts no longer beat and the glow of life no longer touches them." He said. "The Immortal Undead, vampires that draw dark power from chaos itself." He took a sip of his blood. "Quite terrifying, don't you think, Seiren?"

"They're extinct, are they not?" Seiren asked. "They were wiped out during the final struggle against Lord Dracula over ten thousand years ago."

"Only two Undead Immortals and one half breed exists now." Kaname shook his head. "The first is Walter Bernhard, the half breed is Alucard…and the second Immortal Undead is…" He looked out the window and saw Soma. "The sleeping Dracula."

"The Headmaster's adoptive son?" Seiren was surprised. "He is Lord Dracula?"

"Yes, Soma Cruz is Dracula." Kaname smiled. "He now lives a life that I have written for him."

"I've felt it before…" Seiren said. "That boy had a presence that was too strong to be considered human." She showed small signs of fear. "But for him to be Dracula…"

"His influence over the night class is one sign." Kaname raised his glass. "His strong magical abilities are another."

"Why would you awaken such a dangerous being?" Seiren asked.

"To defeat another dangerous being." Kaname said. "One that has no regard for life, and sees both humans and vampires as mere entertainment to him."

"Walter Bernhard is that kind of person?" Seiren asked.

"Yes, and because of his alliance with the demon Galamoth, the Belmont clan just isn't enough." Kaname answered.

"If you'd let me." Seiren requested. "I would like to keep an eye on Soma Cruz."

"You want to see for yourself." Kaname smiled. "What the current personality of such a feared and powerful vampire is now."

"If you would let me." Seiren said.

"Then I grant you the permission." Kaname replied in an amused tone.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname." Seiren bowed.

* * *

Soma opened the door to the moon dorms and he entered.

"Hello?" Soma called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Soma!" Hanabusa called out to him with a smile. "You came!"

"Yeah…" Soma smiled. "Getting killed by Ruka was a scary thought… so I took you up on your offer."

"Took you long enough." Rima said in an impassive tone. "It's not nice to keep girls waiting."

"Nice to see you, Rima." Soma greeted her.

"It's nice to have you here again, Soma." A tall blonde man in a night class uniform spoke.

"Likewise, Takuma." Soma smiled.

"Ah, Soma." A man with reddish brown hair spoke. "You look well."

"Thanks, Senri." Soma replied.

"So you show your face after two years?" A tall orange haired man spoke. "You sure know how to keep your friends waiting." He smiled.

"Sorry about that, Akatsuki." Soma replied nervously.

"Soma…" Ruka glared at him from the top of the stairs.

"Ruka…" Soma replied awkwardly, he didn't really know what to say next.

"You kept me waiting for two years…" Ruka clenched her fists. "I thought we had a bond!"

"I'm sorry." Soma scratched his cheek. "I'll try to make more time to spend with my friends here."

"Don't bother…" Ruka glared. "Do you know how much you hurt me?!" She yelled as she returned to her room.

"What's her problem?" Soma sighed.

"It's because you let her drink your blood for three years." Akatsuki said. "To us vampires, it's a bonding experience."

"Please explain." Soma asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "A human like me wouldn't understand on the spot."

"Cutting contact with Ruka after forming that kind of bond…" Akatsuki said in a stern tone. "Is just like dumping her."

"I see…" Soma looked down sadly. "I should go…"

"She's probably crying her eyes out right now." Hanabusa added. "You should go check on her."

"Wouldn't that just make things worse?" Soma asked nervously.

"Leaving now would make things much worse." Akatsuki said in a stern tone. "She gave you chocolates, didn't she? That means she really wants to see you again."

"Fine." Soma sighed. "You guys win, I'll go." He walked up the stairs to Ruka's room.

"Soma, you bastard!" Ruka cried into her pillow.

"Umm…Ruka?" Soma knocked on the door to her room. "I'm coming in." He opened the door and entered the room.

"Go away." Ruka said in an angered tone.

"Don't be like that…" Soma walked up to Ruka's bed and sat down beside her. "We're friends, remember?"

"We became more than that when you let me drink your blood." Ruka looked at Soma with a sad expression. "I thought you confessed your love to me…"

"Woah!" Soma blushed when he heard Ruka's words. "I'm not ready for that kind of relationship!" His expression darkened. "All that matters to me…is my revenge against the Bernhard family."

"Soma…" Ruka hugged him from behind. "Just forget about them for now." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I really missed you."

"Ruka…" Soma blushed as she hugged him.

"Just think about me for tonight." Ruka blushed a little.

"I can't forget about my revenge for even a second…" Soma said in a serious tone. "I've lived until now…so that I can one day kill Walter."

"Please…" Ruka hugged Soma tighter. "Always remain the kind boy who wasn't afraid of me." She smiled through her tears. "The boy who trusted me enough to let me drink his blood." Her eyes glowed red.

"I'll always be your friend." Soma said. "But I cannot love anyone now… not until I avenge my family…"

"You don't have to love me for now." Ruka's fangs showed. "But don't try to stop me from loving you."

"Alright…" Soma sighed. "You can drink my blood if you want to."

"It's been so long since we've been together." Ruka grazed Soma's neck with her fangs. "I won't hold back." She pierced her fangs into his neck and she started to drink his blood.

"I can never let anything distract me." Soma thought to himself as Ruka drank his blood. "I can't love her the way she loves me… I cannot afford to love…but right now this is all I can do for her."

* * *

After Ruka had fallen asleep, Soma snuck out of the moon dorms to return to his own dorm.

"I'll come to visit again soon." Soma smiled. "My dear friends."

"I won't tell anyone that you were up this late." Arikado spotted Soma. "But it's not my problem if someone else spots you, so I'd hurry if I were you." He said.

"Thanks, Mr. Arikado." Soma bowed.

"Overwhelming influence over vampires… the natural charisma to draw them to you." Arikado thought to himself as Soma walked away. "That is your power as the Lord of Darkness."

* * *

Author's note: Chapter three is done! Sorry of the plot's going too slowly, I'm still trying to establish Soma's role in the academy and more of Sayori and Mina's mysterious connection will be touched upon next chapter, embittered by revenge, Soma is unable to love from the bottom of his heart. We learn from Kaname about a class of vampire even more terrifying than Purebloods, the Undead Immortals! Soma's vampire influence as Dracula remains and affects the vampires around him.

Here's some new info

Undead Immortals

High-level vampires that draw dark powers from the very origin of evil itself, Chaos these vampires are in a constant state of unlife and are untouched by the glow of life, before the war ten thousand years ago, most of these vampires served under Dark Lords such as Dracula and Walter Bernhard, who were considered the elite amongst this rare breed. They are thought by most to be extinct.

Now to answer my reviewer,

Alhazad2003

Indeed, some values never change and our ambivalent protagonist learns the hard way that girls can be quite stressful when they love you and not in the funny kind of way like in Rosario of Sorrow. Soma's clash with Galamoth will be one to remember and so will his battle with some of the Vampire Knight villains, I illustrated the difference between Castlevania and Vampire Knight vampires in this chapter, and the vampires will dread Dracula's return. I recommend watching the anime but if you're more of a reader, the manga is fine.


End file.
